RWBYS: The Blue Bomber Chronicles
by Tetsuya Uzumaki
Summary: Sky Chevalier is the culmination of multiple engineers' research, Atlesian military technology and the history and success of 'The Megamen'. What happens when the newest Blue Bomber is sent to Beacon and made the fifth unofficial member of Team RWBY? Powerful! Oc x Ruby x Penny, Crossover with multiple games from the Megaman series, Will have lemons!, Will have other pairings!


Summary: Sky Chevalier is the culmination of multiple engineers' research, Atlesian military technology and the history and success of 'The Megamen'. What happens when the newest Blue Bomber is sent to Beacon and made the fifth unofficial member of Team RWBY? Powerful! Oc x Ruby x Penny, Crossover with the Megaman series, Will have lemons!, Will have other pairings!

 _ **A/N: What's up y'all and welcome to RWBYS: The Blue Bomber Chronicles!**_

 _ **Now, this will be the last new release until I finish one or more of my stories (as well as delete or abandon some of them depending on public opinion) so after this, I will try and update as often as possible while balancing school work (Math is kicking my ass all over the classroom right now! AAAGGGGHHH!). So, look forward to that.**_

 _ **Also, this fic is rated M for a reason! If you don't like swearing, blood, violence and the sexy times, click the back arrow!**_

 _ **I've said it once, I've said a thousand times: No one's making you stay here.**_

 _ **Also, let me know if you see Megaman stuff that I could maybe put in here (Just don't go crazy). I want to include you guys in the creation process, so go out there and get me more material to work with!**_

 _ **Anyways, that all being said, let's get into it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, the Megaman series or anything else that will pop up during the story. I only own Sky and the story idea!**_

Prologue: S Trailer (The New Blue Bomber)

*Third Person Pov*

The Atlesian military base. A vast expanse of steel and concrete, the complex was bustling with activity. The mess halls and barracks were filled with off-duty soldiers or soldiers returning from recent missions, relaxing before being deployed once again.

But, one 'soldier' is hard at work in one of the simulation rooms.

The young male in question was about seventeen years of age, with a lean muscled build acquired through vigorous training and conditioning with a pale complexion common among the natives of the continent. His straight ivory locks came back to the middle of his neck, while sky blue eyes observed his opponent with a cold calculating gaze.

His clothing was geared more toward civilians, with a black hoodie accents on the wrists, waist, zippers and drawstrings partially zipped over a skin tight white tee shirt, dark blue jeans with rips along the legs and a small woodland camo button up pocket on the left leg, and black and blue high top sneakers. The sleeves of his hoodie were pushed up to his elbows to make room for blue and black leather fingerless gloves.

One thing stood out among the darker colors. A brown cord necklace was hanging off the male's neck, with a single emerald gemstone the only decoration.

The male stood with his feet shoulder width apart, arms down at his sides but ready to be brought up to defend himself at a moment's notice. He was tensed, eyes locked upon his opponent.

His opponent was a repainted Atlesian Knight-130, painted white with sky blue highlights. This was reprogrammed as a sparring unit and was designated the 'Atlesian Variable Sparring Drone' or AVSD.

This unit replicated the specifications of different robots whose designs were discovered with the plans to create Sky, using their weapons and tactics to train Sky to react and adapt to different opponents.

Currently the mission was to defeat the drone in pure ranged combat, while it was equipped with a shield 'weapon'. Sky was allowed to use all weapons and tactics at his disposal.

" _Begin_."

At the drone of the computer, the two combatants engaged each other with fervor. The drone created his shield, a whirlwind of leaves the size of a small textbook while Sky unfolded four Shadow Blades, large shuriken the size of a small novel. They were grasped between his fingers, arms crossed and tensed to launch the throwing weapons.

The drone moved first, jumping into the air and aiming to collide with Sky to cut him with the razor sharp leaves. The teen jumped back, throwing the Shadow Blades in mid-air. They bounced off the Leaf Shield harmlessly, clattering to the ground and making the blue-eyed male curse violently.

'How do I play this? I can't engage him in hand to hand, and all my ranged weapons are going to be reflected.' He thought, staring intently at the drone who'd grown still and stared in kind at Sky. Sky sighed, a look of resignation flitting across his face.

'I'll just have to wait for an opening, then hit him hard and fast.' He concluded, fists clenched and ready as he switched to a new weapon. A goldenrod yellow spear emerged from his back and peeked over his right shoulder, ready to be thrown.

The drone rushed the teen again, who leapt away in kind. Their game of cat and mouse came to a sudden halt when the shield dispersed. Sky took the opportunity, drawing and throwing the spear in the same motion hitting the drone square in the face. It staggered, allowing Sky to change weapons again.

A small ball of fire seemed to form on the tip of Sky's right index finger before he pointed at, and subsequently aimed the ball of flame, at the drone…

Before a wave of fire flew at the drone.

The wave of fire stretched halfway to the ceiling and covered the width of the room, not allowing the drone any escape. It was thrown back into the wall, imbedding it into the concrete.

Sky quickly changed weapons and threw four more Shadow Blades, impaling the drone through its hands and feet. He grinned sadistically, forming another ball of flame this time the size of a bowling ball before shooting it at the drone, taking off its head.

He exhaled heavily, straightening himself before stretching and reviewing his spar. Nodding to himself occasionally, he was so wrapped up in his musings that he didn't notice the door open and two figures walk in.

One was a young girl about sixteen to seventeen with a pale complexion, short curly orange hair that went down to her chin, bright green eyes and a light smattering of freckles on her face. Her outfit consisted of a gray old fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls over top, a black and green collar, matching stockings and gray ballet flats. A small, thin black backpack was on her back.

The other was a middle-aged man with short black hair with greyed streaks on the sides, hard blue eyes and a pale complexion. His outfit consisted of a white overcoat, a grey undercoat with a red tie, white dress pants and black dress shoes. A single white glove was pulled over his right hand.

"Mr. Chevalier." The man called, pulling Sky out of his musings. He turned to see the two other individuals and snapped to attention, his right hand coming up into a salute.

"General Ironwood sir. I hope that the simulation was to your standards." Sky said, eyes directed solely on his commanding officer. The two looked at each other, before Ironwood smiled slightly his eyes softening.

"At ease Sky. You did very well." He said in response, Sky relaxing and dropping his salute to cross his arms behind his back.

"Thank you sir." Sky said, mirroring Ironwood's smile before turning to the orange-haired girl at Ironwood's left side.

"I trust you enjoyed the show Penny?" He asked, a grin present while Penny blushed lightly. She nodded, a small smile of her own present.

"Yes Sky, you did exemplary." She said, Sky's grin widening in response. The general cleared his throat, bringing the duo's attention to him and making Sky's grin fall away from a mask of professional neutrality.

"With the simulations finished, we'll be moving onto teamwork training Mr Chevalier." Ironwood said, looking down at Sky once again. The male in question nodded, eyes hard and a serious aura about him.

"Very well sir. Will I be doing simulations with the other soldiers sir?" The white haired teen asked, eyes fearful at the suggestion. An 'accidental' weapon discharge wouldn't be much of a surprise with how he was viewed by the other soldiers.

While he was made of sterner stuff, rubber bullets still hurt.

"No, we'll be sending you somewhere else for this." The general answered, getting a questioning look from Sky.

"If I may so politely inquire, where will I be going sir?" He asked, sky blue eyes hazy while the teen's mind worked double time to deduce where the general could be sending him.

"You will be going to Vale's Huntsman and Huntress training academy, Beacon." The general said, a frown on his face when the male's eyes widened and Penny whipped around to look at him so quickly, a small crack was heard and she muttered a quiet "Ow".

"Excuse me, but did you say _Vale_ sir?" Sky asked, eyes the size of dinner plates. The general nodded, eyes regretful. He didn't want to send the white-haired boy away, but he was fully aware of the other soldier's opinions of the boy.

He knew that 'accidents' were sure to happen. Why chance his surrogate son's safety?

Sky reined in his surprise, understanding but certainly not liking his 'father's' decision. He would be separated from his only friend, forced to communicate long-distance when he'd prefer to have her by his side.

Again, he understood. That didn't mean he had to like it.

"General Ironwood, you must rethink this!" Penny said, desperation clear in her tone. She didn't want to be separated from Sky, especially since she wouldn't be able to see him daily like she did when he was on site.

"Penny. It's fine."

The orange haired girl whipped around to face Sky now, her eyes wide conveying her shock. The male had his head bowed, fists clenched tightly at his sides. His eyes were shadowed, his face set in a wavering mask of neutrality.

"Sky…" Ironwood said softly, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine General." He replied, looking up at Ironwood with a small resigned smile.

"If that's what needs to be done, then it needs to be done." Sky said, hands being stuffed in his pockets. He turned, shrugging off his father's hand and walking out without a word.

*Sky's room, one hour later*

*Play Jorge Mendez- Cold*

Sky sat on his bed, staring at the ground with faraway eyes. His arms rested on his knees, his posture slouched with his finger laced together underneath his chin.

'I don't want to leave, especially since that would hurt Penny… But if I did the training here, I could be seriously injured.' The teen thought, his eyes turning dark with anger.

'If the other soldiers weren't so butthurt about being shown up by a kid, I wouldn't have to leave the country just to finish my goddamned training.' He punched the headboard of his bed, his fist going through the thick oak wood.

"Fuck!" He shouted, his head bowed and the occasional tear slipping past his clenched eyes. His door opened, but he didn't look up until a pair of slender arms wrapped around his torso. He looked to see Penny with her head in his shoulder, shaking as she was racked with sobs. He pulled his fist out of the headboard and wrapped his arms around her in kind.

"Sky…" Was all Penny said. His arms tightened around her, his own shoulders shaking as he sobbed in kind.

The two sat there for a while, holding each other and sharing in their anguish.

Eventually, Penny extricated herself from Sky's embrace and looked up at him.

"Why do you have to leave? Why can't you stay and work with my team?" She asked, the occasional sob rendering her speech broken up. Sky chuckled hollowly, looking down at the girl.

"It's either this or get thrown to the dogs." He humorlessly joked, eyes dark and lifeless. He shrugged her off, crossing to the window next to his bed and looking through the curtains out at the expanse of the base.

"I know this sucks Penny, trust me I do." He turned to her after he said this, eyes lightening slightly.

"But if I can manage it, I can try to talk the headmaster and Father to let you visit me whenever possible." He finished, trying for a small smile. Penny reciprocated, not surprised that Sky would try so hard to see her happy.

*End song*

"Chevalier, the Bullhead's here. Finish packing and get the hell off our base." A rude soldier said through the door, not even bothering to hide his hate of the boy.

Sky growled loudly, sending the soldier running. He knew just what he could do.

That's why he relayed his 'message' _through_ the door.

*Play It's Hard to Say Goodbye by Michael Ortega*

"Fucking prick." Sky mumbled, turning to zip up the suitcase he would be brining as well as check the backpack he would be carrying on his person. Penny glared at the door, silently agreeing with him.

Sky picked up his bags, turning to Penny with a resigned smile once again. "Come on Pen." He said, pulling her gently off the bed with his free arm into a one-armed hug.

"Let's get this over with."

*Five minutes later, Bullhead dock*

"Chevalier, I know you'll do us proud." Ironwood said, in lieu of the heartfelt good-bye that would've happened had there not been any other soldiers around aside from his bodyguards, who actually enjoyed the boy's company. When the five were together, the two soldiers would joke and talk with Sky sharing stories of their missions before becoming Ironwood's bodyguard detail.

Sky snapped into a salute, maintaining a mask of neutrality as he usually did. "I won't let you down sir." He replied, eyes cold.

"At ease soldier." The teen relaxed, picking up his bags and turning to Penny.

"Ms. Polendina, I bid you farewell." Sky said, blinking tears out of his eyes. Penny nodded, not trusting herself to maintain her composure.

With farewells exchanged, Sky turned on his heel and walked onto the Bullhead. His steps sure and shoulders squared, he didn't look back once as the door closed behind him and the Bullhead took off into the sky.

'Six letters, two words, easy to say, hard to explain, harder to do…'

"Move on." Sky said to himself, a single tear rolling down his face as he took off into the future.

*End Chapter*

 _ **A/N: Wow, hitting y'all in the feels right off the bat.**_

 _ **Let me know how I did, I wanted to try something different especially with the music.**_

 _ **So, that being said y'all know what to do. Review, Follow, Favorite and all that stuff, and I'll talk to guys later!**_


End file.
